Songs for you
by The Holiday Master
Summary: This story is about Hiro and or Gogo singing to each other. All chapters are one-shots.
1. Just the Way You Are

This chapter is Hiro singing "Just the Way You Are" to Gogo. In this one, Hiro and Gogo have been going out for quite some time

I also refer Honey Lemon As H.L.

 **Disclaimer: All Characters and songs are not mine.I do not make any money off of anything. Those rights belong to Big Hero 6 and the various artists.**

 **"** I have a surprise for you Gogo"Hiro said, one then led Gogo to "The Lucky Cat Cafe" where it was kareroke they were walking in, H.L. was just finishing her song. Cass then called for who was next. Nervously, Hiro walked up and told the crowd," This is for a special someone close to me." With that Hiro began to sing.-

 _Oh her eyes,her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, Her Hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day Yeah I know, I know When I compliment her, She won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But everytime she asks me do I look okay I say When I see your face There'se not a thing I would change Cause You're amazing Just they way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Her nails, her nails I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect is what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking If you look okay You know I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are The way you are, The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Yeeaah.  
_

When Hiro finished, Gogo had a huge blush across her face that made her look like the most red rose that you can find. After Hiro got off the stage, the couple went upstairs where they watched cheesy chic flicks for they rest off the night. When Cass came up after she closed up the cafe, She found both Hiro and Gogo asleep on each other's shoulders. Cass, thinking it was extremly cute, took a picture and said," I'll put this in the album. Hiro and Gogo never found out.

* * *

Hi friends, all reviews and comments are welcome. This story is a bunch of one-shots. Next one is coming out soon. Untill next time my friends.


	2. If only

This chapter is Gogo singing "If only" by Dove this chapter, Hiro and Gogo have just started going out. It's their first date.

 **Disclaimer: All characters and Songs are not mine.I don't make any money off of this. They belong to Big Hero 6 and the Various Artists**

* * *

Hiro was nervous, Not from asking Gogo out, no it was from going on their first date. He has planned out the date since Gogo said Yes. He planned to have it at the Rapazzini Botanical Gardens. Cass found him pacing around his room. She asked what was wrong, to which Hiro replied," What Happens if I mess up on this date? Cass then said," Then you mess up and then continue with your date and Gogo will probably tell you to"Woman Up"oh and Gogo is Downstairs waiting for you." Ok.. wait WHAT?,Why didn't you say something, Aunt Cass? I gotta go. Bye aunt Cass." On his way out the door, he turned around and gave Aunt Cass a hug and said," Last Hug." Hiro then left with Gogo to go to The Rapazzini Botanical they got there, Hiro led Gogo to a not so known part in the Gardens that had a lakeside spot where they can have their picnic. They had their picinic and chatted for a while.  
After that, Hiro went for swim. While He was doing that Gogo sighed and started to express her feelings.  
 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listenin'?  
Cause up till now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide what's wrong,what's right,which way should I go...?  
If only I knew what me heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream?  
Uh oh,yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be,uh oh,If only...  
If only ...  
If only...  
Every Step, Every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To Something new...  
Something brave  
To Someone I, I have never been  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right, which wat should I go..?  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling Is This just a dream?  
Uh oh,yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find who I'm meant to be, uh oh, If only, yeah...  
Am I crazy?  
Maybe we could happen..  
Yeah, Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out..?  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling, Is this just A dream?  
Uh oh...  
Only if I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find a way to who I'm meant to be  
Uh oh...  
If only, yeah..  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only.  
If only...  
If only..._

After Gogo finished singing, she ended in front a pillar and did not see Hiro. Starting to worry, Gogo jumped in the lake, even though she cannot swim. All she could was barely float, and then she saw Hiro eating a pack of gummy bears by the pillar she was in front off. Hiro saw her and jumped in to bring Gogo back to the spot. She was mad that she jumped into a lake and mad at Hiro for not telling her that he was perfectly safe. They waited untill both of them were dry before going home To The Lucky Cat Cafe to eat some fresh baked brownies that Cass was going to sell Later that day.

* * *

Hi friends, all reviews and comments are welcome. I also accept plot suggestions.


	3. No Update

**This is not an update chapter  
**

* * *

 **Hi, fellow readers, and followers, I find myself out of ideas and I ask that you guys P.M. your ideas, and who knows,your idea can be the lucky winner to be used in my next update chapter.**

 **Thank you, readers-The Holiday Master**


	4. 2015 Christmas Special

This is a christmas special. This chapter includes the whole gang.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or the various artists.  
**

* * *

'Twas the day before Christmas and all throughthe city, all was busy with all things holiday. The gang thought it was a good idea to sing christmas carols, but the city of San Fransokyo was a big city and the gang did not want to do door-to-door caroling. Hiro had an idea and asked the mayor if there could be a caroling event in downtown San Fransokyo, to which the mayor replied ,"Absolutely, my dear boy". Hiro and the gang then dressed in warm clothing and went to downtown.  
With the approval of the mayor, word spreads faster than it takes Santa to travel around thw world. So Hiro, was not surprised that the park was near to full capacity.  
Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred got onto the stage at the end of the park. Hiro introduced the group to the audicence and said," Our first song tonight is "Silent Night" and we have many more after. And with that, the group started.  
 _"Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, Love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
_

 _Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

 _Silent night, Holy night !  
_

 _Shepherds quake at the sight  
_

 _Glories stream from heaven afar  
_

 _Heavely hosts sing Alleluia!  
_

 _Christ, the Saviour is born  
_

 _Christ the Savior is born"_

Hiro then said," Our next song is "We wish you a merry christmas ". "

" _We wish you a merry christmas  
we wish you a merry christmas  
we wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy New Year!  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy New Year!  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
And bring it right here!  
Good tiding we bring to you and your kin  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year!  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it right here!  
Good tiding we bring to you and your kin  
We wish you a merry chirstmas  
And a happy New Year!  
We all like our figgy pudding  
We all like our figgy pudding  
We all like our figgy pudding  
With all its good cheer!  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin.  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year!  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy New Year!"_

Gogo said"up next is joy to the world.

"Joy _to the world  
_

 _The lord is come  
_

 _Let Earth receive her king  
_

 _Let every heart prepare Him room  
_

 _And heaven and nature sing,  
_

 _And heaven and nature sing,  
_

 _And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing  
_

 _Joy to the Earth!  
_

 _The Saviour reigns!  
_

 _Let men their songs employ;  
While Fields and floods, rocks, hills, and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy  
No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found  
Far as, far as the curse is found  
He rules the world with truth and grace  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders, wonders, of His love"_

Honey Lemon then said" Our next song is "Let it snow", but before they could start singing, it suddenly started to snow horribly causing everyone to run for their cars, houses or work offices. Luckily for the gang, Aunt Cass was just finishing a batch of chocolate chip cookies when it started to snow. Baymax, sensing that everyone was cold, started to make some hot chocolate to go with Aunt Cass' cookies. When they crossed the door, Hiro found himself under the mistletoe with Gogo. Not being people to break tradition, they shared a quick kiss and they immedeately started to blush as red as Rudolf's nose. Of course, Honey Lemon took a picture of their Kiss. The gang then went to Hiro's living room where there was a blazing, but inviting fire all sat on the the different couches and chairs. Hiro found himself on the couch sitting next to Gogo. Honey Lemon put on the movie " Disney's A Christmas Carol".

Baymax and Aunt Cass brought up the cookies and cocoa along with A large bowl of pocorn. After an hour the snow not only continued, but got stronger. Fred stated the ovious." Oh no Man, we're snowed in ." " No? I didn't Notice" replied Gogo sarcasm evident in her voice to everyone except Fred. He then started to talk about a comic with nearly the same situation. Gogo quickly got annoyed and said," shut up Fred."

The storms' intensity caused the power to go out at around nothing to do, the gang decided to open their presents since it was now Christmas. They all went to bed as they can't use their gifts. The next day, it had stopped snowing, but it will be a while before the snow melts. For the next few days, the gang contented themselves to baking holiday treats, playing board games and just hanging out.

* * *

Hi everyone, all coments, reviews, and any suggestions are very much welcome and appreciated. Happy Holidays everyone. This is The Holiday Master signing off for the last time in 2015.


	5. A Thousand Years

Hey People, I'm Back did you miss me? Anyway Here's an update for you. This is for the Guest Who P. me  
This Chapter is "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri.  
And All chapters are one-shots.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or the various artists.**

* * *

Gogo was sitting alone in an old church that was lit with only a thousand or so candles. She was thinking of her lost love and The War Of the Tritons. Hiro who died years before in the War of the Tritons. Gogo became an-all-out war Valkyrie who vowed that all the Tritons would die for being the cause of her Hiro's Death. She finished The War, but she was bitten by the last Triton before she killed him. She Turned and now can never die. The other people who survived the War become afraid of her, for she never aged. She had only memories to turn to now. She Started to sing Her favorite song, even before she Turned.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
to fall,  
but watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
suddenly goes away  
somehow...  
One step closer...  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand Years...  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more..._

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let  
anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this...  
One step closer...  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand Years...  
I'll love for a  
Thousand more...  
All along I believed  
I would find you

 _Time has brought  
your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand Years...  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more..._

One step closer...  
One step closer...  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand Years...  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more...  
All along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand Years...  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more...

After, Gogo went about living her cursed life.

* * *

Hi everyone, all comments, reviews, and any suggestions are very much welcome and appreciated. I was not to sure about this chapter. I will see you all next time.


	6. Count On Me

All chapters are update Today:p This chapter is "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or the various artists.**

* * *

Hiro was nervous, and understandably so, for he was about to ask the fair Gogo out. Gogo was known to be the fair maiden, but she was also known for her nasty temper.  
Hiro was carrying a bouquet of rare red ever-bloom roses, that when they bloom, they never wilt away and a box of the most expensive and most Delicious chocolates that is made by the one and only Willie Wonka. He gave the items mentioned to the fair Gogo, who accepted Hiro's invitation to go out with him. Hiro brought her to a grassy hill, where he had a picnic set-up. He then serenaded Gogo.

 _If you ever find yourself_  
 _stuck in the middle of_  
 _the sea_  
 _I'll sail the world_  
 _to find you_  
 _If you ever find yourself_  
 _lost in the dark_  
 _and you can't see_  
 _I'll be the light_  
 _to guide you_  
 _Find out what we're_  
 _made of_  
 _When we are called_  
 _to help our friends_  
 _in need_  
 _You can count on me like_  
 _one,two,three_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like_  
 _four,three,two_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _Cause that's what friends_  
 _are supposed to do_  
 _oh yeah_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooh yeah yeah_  
 _If you're tossin' and you're_  
 _turnin' and you just_  
 _can't fall asleep_  
 _I'll sing a song beside_  
 _you_  
 _And if you ever forget_  
 _how much you really_  
 _mean to me_  
 _Everyday I will remind you_  
 _ohhh_  
 _Find out what we're made of_  
 _When we are called to_  
 _help our friends in_  
 _need_  
 _You can count on me like_  
 _one,two,three_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like_  
 _four,three,two_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _Cause that's what friends_  
 _are supposed to do_  
 _oh yeah_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooh yeah yeah_  
 _you'll always have my_  
 _shoulder when you_  
 _cry_  
 _I"ll never let go,_  
 _never say goodbye_  
 _You know you can count on me like_  
 _one,two,three_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like_  
 _four,three,two_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _Cause that's what friends_  
 _are supposed to do_  
 _oh yeah_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooohhhh_  
 _ooh yeah yeah_  
 _You can count on me cause_  
 _I can count on you..._

Hiro eventually married Gogo. They had 3 kids and they got 10 grand-kids. They lived happily ever after until the ripe age of 100. Both Hiro and Gogo passed away in their sleep. Of course, Their kids, grand kids, and great grand kids mourned for the death of their parents, grandparents and great grandparents. They also celebrated the life that both had lived.

* * *

Hi everyone, all comments, reviews, and any suggestions are very much welcome and appreciated. I will see you all next time.


	7. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or the various artists.  
sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I was busy with school and other personal matters.**

This chapter, we're in Gogo's High School years, sophomore year to be exact.

* * *

It was was 5:30 in the afternoon, when Gogo and Hiro were sitting down to have a light snack, when suddenly, Hiro's phone went off. It was his girlfriend since his freshman year. Hiro got up to go into another room, but even when he did that, the inevitable screaming match was still heard by Gogo. Sighing in vain, Gogo started to sing.  
 _You're on the phone  
_ _with your girlfriend,  
_ _She's upset  
_ _She's going off about  
_ _something that you said  
She doesn't get your  
humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a  
typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind  
of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know  
your story like I do  
But she wears shorts  
skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day  
when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking  
for has been here the  
whole time  
If you could see that I'm  
the one who  
understands you  
Been here all along so  
why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walking the streets with you  
in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is  
how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park  
bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile  
that could light up this  
whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know  
you better than that  
Hey, watcha doing with  
a girl like that?  
She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking  
for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm  
the one who understands you  
Been here all along so  
why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at  
your back door  
All this time how could  
you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me..._

 _... Oh I remember you  
driving to my house in  
the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes  
you laugh when you  
know you're about to cry  
I now your favorite  
songs and you tell me  
about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm  
the one who  
understands you  
Been here all along so  
why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at  
your back door  
All this time how could  
you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Unknown to Gogo, Hiro finished his fight with his girlfriend,some time ago and he heard her sing at least half of the song. The next day, during their lunch break, Hiro very loudly and in full view of everyone at his school, dumped his Girlfriend and immediately asked Gogo out. Gogo not expecting this, was stunned and said the first thing on her mind, which was," Kiss me now". When the crowd heard this, they all went wild, except Hiro's new ex. Hiro and Gogo both graduated High School with the Highest Marks possible. As soon as they graduated, they got married and had 3 kids

* * *

Hi everyone, all comments, reviews, and any suggestions are very much welcome and appreciated. I will see you all next time.


End file.
